


Of the Essence

by ngm



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal, Analingus, Blood Drinking, Finally mating, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Shoulder biting, Tsundere Bruce, Vampire AU, admission of feelings, ass biting, neck biting, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: This is the fiction accompaniment of @gayforbatjokes last few pages of her Vampire AU. Batman finally comes to terms with what his life is and isn't with the Joker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bernieloverstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/gifts).



The last time really had been the final straw.

Bruce was beyond inconsolable at being denied; he felt ill. He couldn't recall a time in his adult life when he felt so... gutted. Torn apart. Hollow.

He... couldn't keep living this way. Living his life. This lie.

It had been too many months, too much had changed... He wasn't the same man he had been before the Joker and his clan had appeared in Gotham.

He could see it in himself. Alfred could see it.

Bruce winced at the thought of his father figure and let out a deep, resolved breath.

He steeled himself, unable to do anything but answer the call of what was singing in his veins. Bruce needed the older vampire. His desire paled in comparison to the way his body ached when they were apart... It was too much and he was well beyond being ready to give up everything. There was nothing... or nobody worth holding onto if they didn't have something to do with his mate.

The Batman shuddered with anticipation at that thought. His neck had been bleeding non-stop since the last time that they'd touched... Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the rapture and then the abject horror at being denied. It was like his chest had been cleaved open and his innards were being feasted upon before his very eyes. There was almost no time between the vampire casually blowing him... off and him practically fleeing out the window.

Pausing, the halfling stood up straight, focusing on the throb at his neck, at the pull of the other man, and he FELT the Joker. Bruce moved automatically, firing off his grapnel gun blindly-- he, for once, was trusting that his instincts would take him to his clown.

Unsurprisingly, he was not disappointed, the overwhelming sensations of anticipation blooming heavily in his abdomen, rising to his chest. He felt like there was something in him about to burst as he dropped down to the rooftop not far from the opened window in the safe house where his beloved was sitting, distracted, shouting at someone on his phone. A pang of jealousy shot through Bruce and he hesitated and forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to calm down.

 _"I would... Never... drink you against your will, my sweetheart..."_ Just replaying the words in his head made Bruce feel dizzy... Why... had he pushed away for so long? _"Because I LOVE you too much to ever do that to you, Batsy..."_ He lifted his head to look up at the crescent moon, trying to regain a little control. His dick had gotten shamefully hard again as he watched the older vampire deny him and all while stripping off his tie, his vest... It had all been very frustrating and infuriating and heartachingly horrific to deal with... Bruce was unable to tear his eyes away from the bulging vein in the older vampire's neck... It had been an intoxicating sight and he had felt his own carotid artery throb in sympathy.

Batman had to shake the image out of his head, he had to actually GO to the vampire and he had to...  
Bruce looked back down at the safehouse below and let out a sigh, his eyes shutting with resignation as he dropped silently down to the frame of the window, hopping in silently behind the clearly irate master vampire was lounging on the edge of another great big, daunting white bed.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN TELL HIM THAT HE CAN SUCK MY --"

"Joker."

The clown glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed with agitation but softening as he drank up the sight of an already flushed Batman... What was THIS all about? He'd crack wise if he weren't stifling the urge to crack his phone in half.

"Ohhh... sugar." He raised both eyebrows and murmured to the other man, trying to hold the phone a bit at a distance... Couldn't he see that Daddy was working? "You look so good right now but this is not--" He glanced quickly at his phone, eyebrows lowering with annoyance. "Can we do this tomorrow night, mmm?"

"Joker..." Bruce's voice felt like it wasn't loud enough like he couldn't get his words past his cowl, being this close to his clown was making him feel weak with need, irrational.

"Sugar..." The green haired vampire's voice dropped an octave as he murmured to the Bat, though his focus was still on the phone in his hand. "I swear, I am going to suck you SO good tomorrow..." And then lower. "But I have to deal with this right now, okay?"

There was some indecipherable shouting coming from the receiver of Joker's cell and the clown wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No, not You, GROSS. Why would you think I was talking to YOU?" He barked into his phone, eyes narrowing to accompany his scrunched nose. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

The Batman was automatic, again, as if he was going through the motions, slow and fluid, his cape slipping to the carpet, fingers grazing momentarily over the weeping wound on the left side of his neck...The blood had continued to drip down his back, smudged from the spandex of the top part of the suit...

"Just... tell him.."

He began to pluck the gloves from his fingers, dropping them carelessly to the floor, his now bare fingers not hesitating as he unbuckled his utility belt, being a little more careful as he folded and tossed the yellow toolkit on top of his cape. His eyes were drawn down to it for a moment before his gaze flicked heavily back up.

"--No. No, LISTEN. Just sit him DOWN--"

The sound of his own heart pounding in his chest and the noticeable throb in his throat setting the pace of his disrobing... He could tear it all off, make a scene, throw the phone, but he was being dictated by want, by desire and even the way the spandex of the top of the Bat Suit made grazed against his skin, caused him to break out in goosebumps of anticipation as he exposed himself to the unobservant man, the leaking blood on his left shoulder feeling cold suddenly by contrast.

"--And tell him.... UGHHHH... GET YOUR WIFE ON THE PHONE!!!" The Joker howled into the rose gold android in his palm, getting angrier as his time was being wasted on this absurd, pedantic bullshit.

Bruce was staring at the man, his eyelids feeling heavy as he thumbed beneath the waistband of his suit pants and rolled them down his thick thighs, a trail of coal black, tidily trimmed hairs running lightly from the flat oval of his navel, down to his now exposed cock. He was, truthfully, already partially hard... but he had practically been partially erect for the last two fucking months.

"--Because I want to talk to someone with fucking BALLS!!!"

Stepping out of his boots one at a time, the now naked Batman peeled the spandex the rest of the way down his legs, bending at the waist. He was definitely not wearing anything right now, nude for all of the stars to behold, for the moon to envy as it stared down at them from the open window. He still felt incredibly flushed, as if removing the layers of black had been for nothing.

"Are you... Crying?" The clown made an annoyed sound, shaking his head as he muttered a "Jesus Christ..." out of the corner of his mouth.

Bruce straightened, eyes shutting as his hands went to his cowl and he slid it from his head, shaking his hair out. Everything... had to be off. No more masks.

Nothing else would stand between him and his mate, not anymore. Not even his own inner strife.

It was serendipitously then, that the Joker had tipped his head back a little, looking up at his phone's screen and the breath that he had been casually inhaling exhaled from his chest as a wheeze, his eyes dilating to pinpricks as he stared at the nude creature, the blood instantly thundering from his carotid artery straight to his cock.

_Ohmygod._

The phone crumpled way too easily beneath his fingers, sizzling into a ball like pink aluminum foil and the clown was shaking. When and if he ever gathered his wits, he'd have to mark the calendar, as this day was the first time he had been speechless in his entire existence. Even attempting to speak earned only a feeble --

  
"--hrkh--"

As the vision of his naked soul's desire moved the few steps closer to close the distance between them. The clown's abdomen clenched and he his limbs momentarily felt numb as all of the blood that could be spared shot between his head, his heart, and his prick and he was eye to eye with cock. The phone ball fell from his hand and the Joker shifted where he was seated to face the other man more openly.

He really was a gorgeous thing... wasn't he... The darkness around his eyes was hard to tear away from, it made his blues look like they were glowing... Oh... Indigo, actually, like the brightest blue of the light spectrum... Like the sky during the day... Oh, how he'd inwardly missed that and now all he'd needed for that was to look into that distracting face. Black hair that fell over his forehead, thick, shiny, just long enough to grab handfuls of... Joker glanced down and back up as Batman... Nnghh... His Batman without his anything on... moved closer.

Oh... he was fucked. Any kind of 'Oh, I've totally got this under control, when it happens' mantras or plans that the Joker had played out in his head-- and there had been many over the past half of year-- were out of the window... This was not something he had expected or even considered just yet but, no complaints here, not one.

The clown was fairly helpless to do anything but stare, opened mouthed like the fool he was as the naked man slid his hands up over his chest, squeezing over his shoulders and straddled his lap; wide muscular thighs clamped over either side of his string beans (by comparison) and Joker shuddered out a gasped--

"Batsy..."

\--as his dearest object of affection raised one shaking hand to his the right side of his neck and pressed his lips against his hairline, to his temple, surely able to feel how hard his heart was pounding and then, had the utter audacity to correct him.

"Bruce." The half-man, half-vampire exhaled in a hoarse whisper, eyes shutting as he pressed his lips against the clown's ear, panting softly and didn't pull back. There had been an immediate surge in the blood flowing from the weeping wound on his neck, the trail now halfway down his back, beginning to mix with the sweat beading on his skin in anticipation of things to come.

He could feel it. He could feel it in the air around them, in the way the Joker's hands slid to his waist, flexing against his bare skin like he'd never touched something so exquisite before. Bruce was so far gone, so ready for this to happen that he couldn't even relish in the handsomely baffled look that was plastered on the older vampire's face, he was too busy trying to get closer, grinding his already hard dick against the man he yearned for.

"I'm sorry..." Bruce moaned into his ear, head bowing forward as he rutted against the older vampire, not flinching when the Joker's hands slid seemingly on their own to his incredible, work of art ass and held him up, drew him closer. The clown's head rolled back at those words and he let out a low groan, eyes narrowing as he gazed sidelong at the halfling.

'You should be' The Joker wanted to pant out, but his hands were shaking as they slid under that ass to hoist the younger creature higher momentarily, spreading his legs a little wider, adjusting himself, his dick straining even more definitively against his slacks.

His hands then slid back up the curve of Bruce's ass up to his back, his eyes almost rolling back in his head as his right hand grazed the warm wetness that had trailed from his neck to beneath the youngling's shoulder blade.

He couldn't be stifled any longer, this need was too much. It was destroying him, it had been fraying him around the edges for months, making him feel like an insecure, bitter fool. The Joker tipped his head, his nose against the other man's cheek and he nudged impatiently, biting at his flushed, exposed skin, nipping the halfling before following with a kiss. The clown wanted that mouth and he needed Bruce to give it to him.

The younger vampire followed after those lips, a noise escaping his throat as he stared at the older man's dark red smile, his nose nudging firmly against the taller man's before he sucked the breath out of the Joker's mouth and their lips touched.

The green haired vampire was shook, truly, a similar wave of overwhelmed rage tearing through him as Bruce gave him his mouth. In an impressive but not often show of superior strength, Joker easily flipped the younger man beneath him, his forehead pressing against the bare skin of his Batman.... and he smiled.

It was a big, bright, almost out of place smile, as much as it almost felt too big for the clown's face... it made Bruce smile too and he swallowed, one hand in the middle of the Joker's back, the other sliding up into his hair, holding their heads together.

A little laugh left the Joker and he shifted his hips, grinding against the naked body beneath him, his fangs flashing as he caught sight of the blood already pooling from Batsy's neck on his sheets.

"Bruuuuce...." Came the low purr from the clown's throat and he blindly reached for the other man's hands, locking the fingers of both of their hands together as he pressed his face against that bloody spot, inhaling sharply but not yet biting... Not quite yet. It was a terrible struggle, the Joker's mouth filling with saliva almost instantly and he resisted drooling against his throat, but just barely.

"I am yours for as long as you will have me..." The unmasked vigilante breathed out, answering the unspoken question, his eyes dark, staring straight into and nigh through the man above him as the Joker whipped his head up and stared down.

"W...what?"

"You heard me..." Bruce murmured, the corner of his mouth turning up as he leaned up and stole a kiss from the older man. The laugh that eeked out of the Joker's mouth was swallowed and buried beneath the sounds of them sucking in deep breaths through their noses, their mouths pressing together and popping apart just long enough for their heads to tilt, yielding, pushing, they broke apart for a few moments longer when their lips went tingly and numb, foreheads resting together again.

Joker's moan was swallowed and buried beneath the sounds of them sucking in deep breaths through their noses, their mouths pressing together and popping apart just long enough for their heads to tilt, yielding, pushing, they broke apart for a few moments longer when their lips went tingly and numb, foreheads resting together again.

"Mmhh... It's gonna be a very... very... VERY long time..." The Joker purred, brushing his nose against the bare one-- the cowl was kinky and all, but this was way more taboo and exciting, getting to nearly devour this exposed body, this slightly new face, his thick man.

"I.." The younger vampire pressed a kiss up against the clown's mouth, both arms curling around the pale creature's shoulders, one hand back in his hair, the other on the back of his neck. "I'm counting on it, Joker..." Bruce breathed against the other's lips and felt the sage vampire shudder above him. This... was incredibly rewarding. The sensations coupled with the feelings that he didn't have to keep stifling himself, stunting their progress... that he... Knew, hell, he'd always known... that the Joker did love him, he'd *known* and the sudden vigor it filled him with had the positions swapped again as Bruce was back to straddling the lean man, his hands barely hesitating on the cloth of the clown's shirt, which he clenched beneath his fingers and pulled apart with fluid ease.

The Joker's eyes widened-- well, that was at least effective--- the artery on the left side of his throat was protruding broadly against his trachea. He felt himself begin to tremble with eagerness again, hands gripping at the bedding as Bruce grasped his bare shoulders.

"You.. ah... know..." He swallowed, watching how the halfling's eyes followed his throat. "This is... permanent, right? No backsies, Batsy..." The Joker exhaled, teasing a little, trying to feel like he was in control at the moment but knowing that he had to give a little to be able to take a lot more...

"I know." Bruce rumbled, left hand sliding it that mop of thick green hair and wrenching the Joker's head to the side to allow himself the access he needed to feast. To seal their deal and make this right... His lips found the pulsing artery, throbbing beneath that simple layer of skin and he shuddered, sucking on the spot as the clown gasped. He could hardly even feel his fangs, he was so entranced by the taste of the man's skin, by the feel of him in his mouth, that it felt like a sudden rupture and flood of the thick, iron-y fluid pouring into his mouth, blindsiding him. The halfling hunched forward, shuddering helplessly as more of the Joker's blood flowed into him, with each beat of the immortal's heart.

"Ahh....hhh.. B-Batsssyyy..." The older creature moaned, his brows furrowing as his head was pulled back and more of his blood freely left his body... This was everything. The Joker's eyes shut in bliss, head rolling back on its own and Bruce broke contact, pulling his mouth off of perfect, marble column of a neck with a pant before crushing his mouth back to his mate.

His mate.

The younger vampire grazed his forehead against that pale white one, a crimson string of saliva connecting their lips like some twisted red string of destiny.

"Drink me..." Bruce exhaled as soon as he could speak, hands sliding to the Joker's shoulders and grasping the man even closer as he tilted his head tp the right. His wound was agony, he was a fucking mess, blood running wastefully down his back. The Joker's eyes flicked to that glistening bite mark and he tried to swallow a noise of excitement, eyes flicking back to those unfairly gorgeous blue ones.

"Yeah...?" He smiled a tiny bit, but it was more in his eyes than on his lips. "You want that?" The clown whispered thickly, his left hand rising to cup Bruce's jaw, fingers stroking through his absurdly soft raven hair.

"Please... Joker..." The sincerity in his mate's voice made the clown groan out his next breath and his mouth latched immediately to the mark that had been calling to him for what felt like an actual age. Bruce tasted better than he ever had, perhaps it was the sweat that had dampened his skin, the heat rising to the surface, making the Joker tingle where he touched the warm muscles.

The de-cowled Batman gasped, grasping the older vampire's shoulders harder as he stuttered out his name again... only to have the slight man stop, lapping at the blood that was beading back up to his skin's surface affectionately.

"You... really are..." He leaned back, eyes flicking down at Bruce's thick cock pressed against his abdomen, hovering against his clothed prick. _"Something..."_

"--Take me." Bruce blurted out, his eyes lidded, lips shiny with blood and saliva and mouth hanging open as he panted, his brows furrowed with how perplexed he seemed to be with how badly he needed this, all of this.  
The Joker gazed back up at the man straddling his lap with a look of equal dazedness, feeling almost like he was drunk on the other, oh hell, he'd always felt buzzed from his Batsy... but now...

"W--what?"

"Take me... _please_..." Bruce exhaled, his hands sliding down the clown's bare arms and back up as if stroking him would encourage him to say yes; the look on his face was just... incredible.

  
Like he wasn't going to say _Yes_.

They both were shaking, the tension between them was real and tangible but it as not the same kind of anxious push and shove that it had been before... No, this was more of them struggling not to devour each other and that was more like it, this was up the Joker's alley and he stared up at the youngling, transfixed.

"I just need to know one thing first..." The clown managed to exhale in one single breath, stuck in a loop of staring at the other man's mouth, his eyes, the blood smudged down his chin...

Bruce blinked, his brow unfurrowing as he stared right back down at the other man in innocent question.

"Do you want me to make love to you?" The Joker murmured with a tip of his head, the adoration radiating from him. "...or do you want me to _fuck_ you?"

"Ah..." The moment of sweetness was gone and Bruce coughed as he felt his face flush instantly, the tremble back to his voice, his eyelids lowering instinctively, almost coyly, though he probably didn't realize how stunning he looked. "...Either is fine with me... you can do whatever you want..." He exhaled, sounding too innocent for his own good. It made the Joker stifle a shudder, head tipping a bit to the side as he regarded the man straddling him.

He wanted to say... _'I know'_ but saved that crass little tidbit for another time, gaze steady.

  
"Well..." Who was he to not oblige? "That sure sounds a lot like _fucking_ to me..." The older vampire rumbled, a wicked smile slicing his face in half and he stared up into those glorious blue eyes and bared his fangs.

  
A moment later, Bruce found himself thrown onto his back, cock bobbing between his spread legs in shock of its own as he was given another glimpse of just how powerful the pale man was. Joker flung off the remaining cloth on his body, dropping carelessly behind him as he stared down at his Batman, eyes fixed on his.

  
'Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you..?'

  
As if Bruce had heard the thought, the bigger man let out a quick breath, eyes still wide with surprise... It was different to feel vulnerable and not overwhelmed by it... especially unique to be out from under cowl and not feel any anxiety... But he was here with Joker... This horrible bastard that he had spent one-night hating and a hundred others yearning for.

  
The Joker smiled, crawling up the other's body, the fondness he felt for this sumptuous halfling radiating from every part of him... Oh, his Batsy, his Bruce... Made his blood just sing.

Made his blood just sing.

And he just looked... edible laying back against the bed with at flushed, expectant look on his face.

Their mouths crushed together... and though they had time on their side, the Joker didn't want to waste another goddamn moment, mouth trailing down eagerly. To collar bone, his cheek pressed against one massive pec, to the halfling's sternum and he felt the other man's heart pounding. Oh, he'd get a pounding all right.

  
His tongue snaked into that absurdly aesthetic navel and the older vampire spared one last glance up as he began to undo the thick halfling, lips grazing at the short hairs that led down to the Bat's big dick.

Bruce sat up on his elbows to gaze down, mouth still hanging open and he swallowed as watched his cock disappear into that deceptively capacious mouth, his brows instantly furrowing as he dropped back to the bed, hips arching, trying to get deeper-- and then, like that, the Joker's wicked mouth was off of him and he whipped his head up, eyes widening a fraction as he felt one hand slide along his inner thigh, spreading him wider and watched the clown wet one black painted fingertip.

"Hnnh..." What... was that for?

The Joker's mouth went back to his prick and he writhed up off of the bed, well, as much as he could as the (just slightly) stronger vampire pinned his right thigh to the bed, his wet digit sliding easily against his asshole.

The unmasked Batman let out a surprised noise, it vibrating out of his throat, eyes squeezed shut and he reached up with one hand to pull at his own hair, the other sliding into that thick green mop... Ohhh, like he had wanted to do so badly last time... This was... perfect and even now, he felt a pang of fury at himself for denying them both for so long. What a fool. What an absolute fool.

'Turn over...' The Joker thought and almost immediately, Bruce made another obedient noise in his throat, pulling his hips back, dick popping audibly from the clown's sharp mouth and he rolled over, pressing his cheek against the bedding as he shifted his weight onto his knees, ass in the air, saliva-wet cock jutting into the mattress.

Look at that! Would you JUST!

Joker followed automatically, both hands grasping Bruce's perfect ass and massaging, rubbing each cheek appreciatively, spreading him apart as his hands moved, staring at the opening he was repeatedly exposing.

The Batman sucked in a gasp as the clown's mouth grazed his ass cheek, biting-- not hard enough to draw too much blood from, but breaking the skin easily, leaving a purple mark in the middle. He hardly had time to make any kind of noise, pleasure or protest, as the older vampire's tongue slid against him, flat against his asshole.

Those bright blue eyes flew wide open and he sucked in a shuddery gasp, clawing against the mattress as he was overwhelmed by the wet sensation. This was madness... wasn't it. After tonight, he'd never be the same.

The halfling let another sigh noisily leave his lips, in a wonderfully intense place between the mattress and that mouth.

"Joker...?" Bruce asked, that oddly innocent tilt to his voice.

Distracted by the sound of his name being rumbled by that husky voice, the clown lifted his head from his feast, eyes lidded. Good God. Everything about Batsy tasted amazing. Everything.

Batsy tasted amazing. Everything.

"Mmh?"

"Hnnn... how is this different..." Bruce swallowed, managing to resist a noise of disdain at the withdrawal of the vampire's mouth from his ass. "...then making love?"

How... how fucking SWEET was he?!

The Joker sat up and bit his bottom lip, shaking his head as he slid up that beautifully unfucked (yet) body and laid against his big, buff prince, cheek resting against his ear. Oh... how he loved his Batsy... So much. He pressed a kiss to the shell of the youngling's ear and grinned his big, wicked grin.

"Ask me again, in five minutes..." 'If you can...' The Joker thought the last part but felt Bruce shiver in response, the black haired man's eyes widening as the implications of that statement dawned on him.

The older vampire smiled, shaking his head as he gnawed on the inside of his lower lip and turned Bruce's head towards his face, taking his mouth again. There was no biting (yet) in this kiss, just feeling that soft warmness... He hadn't been with a human in long enough to forget what it felt like to be against warmth... and never, ever, ever with any kind of halfling... So it was fascinating to him to feel the moistness of his skin, damp with sweat where he, hell, he hardly was a guy to perspire when he'd been among the living. The contrast was very stimulating, which was definitely useful right about now.

There was no biting (yet) in this kiss, just feeling that soft warmness... He hadn't been with a human in long enough to forget what it felt like to be against warmth... and never, ever, ever with any kind of halfling... So it was fascinating to him to feel the moistness of his skin, damp with sweat where he, hell, he hardly was a guy to perspire when he'd been among the living. The contrast was very stimulating, which was definitely useful right about now.

Maybe for the first few weeks of this honeymoon period they'd be floating into, he'd require his mate to stay nude.

Mmh shit.

The Joker let out a groan against the black haired man, biting his lower lip and sucking the punctured skin into his mouth. Bruce yielded, turning fully into the kiss, climbing back on top of the taller man, straddling his abdomen and he broke their kiss, his eyes sparkling but dazed. There was no banter now, the clown was too focused, his eyes dark as he reached behind the halfling, one hand on his hip, the other grabbing his own cock, finally, and there was a bit of symphonic grace to his movements -- Pressing his Batman back against his arched cock, his thighs tense as he sought the still tongue-slick aperture of this impossibly hot virgin...

These first few moments were slow, Joker shifting his hips in just a way that the gravity of their position caused Batman to slide down his dick; the younger vampire's mouth falling open and eyes squeezing shut as he was filled to the hilt.

This was perfect. THEY were perfect.

The sight, the feelings, the sensations... all of them were alien to them both in a way; the Joker speechless but focused as the stared at his mate, memorized him, the way the sweat had mixed with the blood on his throat, the keening sound that escaped his open, drooling mouth, his trembling, big body, already clenching around him and Bruce...

Ohhh... Poor Bruce.

Poor, poor Brucie, utterly undone. Not sure what to do with his hands as he clenched at the air, his back arched, head tossed and he looked like he could tempt a saint to sin.

  
But the Joker was no such creature, wrapping his arms around Batman and rolling him to his back on the bed and he smashed.

Bruce reached up over his head, fingers back to clawing into the blankets as he curled one leg around the Joker's waist, his hips hitched up, an ankle grabbed and the older vampire ground him into the bed. The frame banged loudly against the wall as the clown dragged himself almost all of the way out of his powerful, sturdy, sweet boy, crown of his prick almost pulling past that soon-to-be-regularly abused ring of muscle before he was pulled back in by the velvety flesh inside, greedily. Tonight, they made their own music... The Joker leaned forward, mouth catching the skin on the blue-eyed halfling's right pectoral and he continued to smash his cock into the depth of his unbroken in body, over and over and over, a wonderful, relentless scrape of dick along Batman's insides.

It was glorious... Heavenly even.

Pushing his hips back as much as he could, Bruce groaned out his next breath, then the next, reaching back over his head, elbows folding as he bowed and arched off of the mattress, a ribbon of cum spitting suddenly from his cock, spattering across his stomach. The Joker's eyes widened for just a fraction as he watched his mate tremble and continue to take it like the perfect thing he was.

But this was far from over and Bruce had to know that, he was supposedly a pretty damn good detective, rumor had it.

The Joker shifted, pulling his dick out of his lover and Bruce let out a pathetic noise that he just fucking LOVED, already a cockslut, ALREADY!!! The idea of tormenting Batsy with his cock for the rest of time filled him with more vigor and he turned that muscle-bound body too easily onto its knees. The halfling seemed to be a pretty damn fast learner, pushing his ass back up as he dropped his sweaty forehead into the blankets and fisted the fabric in anticipation.

"Ohhh.... I love you..." The green haired murderer whispered voice thick with adoration as he slid, already so easily back into his eager mate and Bruce let out a whine that he had to smother into the sheets, biting into the sweat-dampened cloth as Joker railed him, hands tight on the narrowest part of his Batsy's waist.

The blankets shredded beneath his hands and Bruce shuddered again, head rolling as his mate lay against his back, filling him full of thick pale cock and the Joker latched his mouth on the right side of Bruce's neck, grinding against his prostate while he sucked more ambrosia from his jugular.

Bruce was a fucking mess... When thinking about this, and he would think about this night often and idly many times over his life, he would kick himself for taking so long to mate and out of long-term guilt, he'd seek his lover and find some small way to apologize; a random offer of his throat, a sudden drop to his knees and suck of his cock; suddenly not have anything on but a look on his face like he wanted to be ravished... but right now-- Right now, he was groaning into the mattress, shuddering again as his cock tried to fire another blank into the sheets and he was filled.

"AAAahhh!!!" Came another wail from the halfling, gasping against the bedding as he was lifted, again, pulled back by his hips into the Joker's arms and hoisted off of the bed. If Bruce had been any less out of his mind with pleasure, he would have been startled at how easy it was for the clown to just, pluck him up, to keep his composure... If Bruce had been any less out of his mind, he'd be able to see how fucking undone the older vampire was, how, despite the determined look on his face, there blown out look in his eyes, how he couldn't keep his mouth shut as he sat back on the bed and pulled him down into his lap.

The Joker dropped his mouth to his lover's right shoulder, biting down hard as he forced Bruce down on his dick and pulled his wonderful, heavy body back up, master manipulator, for sure. If master manipulator was in reference to fucking the brains out of the 220lb man in his arms. Hands curled beneath those strong thighs as they continued to move, the clown kissed and lapped at that new mark as they moved together. It felt like hours, ages, time ignorant to them but for the crescent moon moving gradually out of view, cursing its own fate as it was unable to behold the sight of these two creatures, intertwined.

Bruce was unsure if he was coming again, body sticky from sweat and spots of blood beading on him from where he'd been bitten. He groaned as the other vampire's mouth lifted from the right side of his neck and went to his first bite, their first marking-- the reason this fresh hell was happening right now.

"H...hhaaah..."

His head rolled to the right and the uncowled Batman exposed as much of his throat as he cried out, body tensing as the Joker pulled his mouth off of his wound just enough to whisper out another "I love youu..." As he pulled Bruce down hard on his prick and held him there, finally, finally (FINAALLLLY!!!!!) cumming, finally fucking emptying himself, all of himself, into his mate. The younger vampire still shook, still trembled, his cock finally falling flaccid but he was in another world, temporarily, slumped back against the Joker's chest, who had set his legs down and was squeezing him around the waist-- also caught somewhere in physical distress... He... couldn't... move. Or he wouldn't move. Either or.

But that didn't last long and the master vampire sucked in a shaky breath, a husky 'hooooboyyy...' leaving his already smiling lips as he kissed that weeping, bleeding, beautiful, lovely, mating call of a mark and lifted again, so effortlessly and after such exertion, Bruce from off of his body and nudge him onto his back on the bed.

And just like that was back on top of him, shoving his still hard dick back in into his semen-slick ass...and he hugged his Batsy, kissing his jaw, his cheek, face tucked against his that mark again as he rutted, just rocked, his body needing to still move, still come down from this madness that they'd wound themselves up for, for so long.

"I love you..." Kiss. "I love you, Bats.." Another kiss, a nip at the mark. "I love you, Bruce..." A longer kiss and he just moved slowly, rocking their bodies together; feeling even more elation and adoration as his mate's arms came to encircle him, pulled him closer.

"Joker..."

Bruce's hands met around his mate, holding his body closer and easily sustaining his weight... and girth.

"Mmmhh?" The clown purred, slowing the movement of his body as he began to calm down... but not by much. This was exhilarating to him... it was.... more than he had ever expected for his life and after going through the motions for so very long, he wondered, somewhere in his mad, impatient brain, how fate had allowed this to happen to him... to them.

"...I love you too." Bruce murmured as nonchalantly and easy as Joker had said to him so long ago.

It made Joker laugh. A low, satisfied, purr of a noise and he hugged his Batsy closer.

"I know."

And he hugged his beloved closer.

 

 

 


End file.
